


The days of our life together

by PumpkinkQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Hermione Granger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Biting, Crossdressing, Crying, First Time, I'm forgetting something, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Jas, Knotting, Let's hope is nothing big, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Ron Weasley, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Rutting, Slight feminization, Somnophilia, Wall Sex, suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: So, once upon a time there was this beautiful fan art fromJas. I saw it during Inktober and I had a random inspiration but then I kept thinking about and in the end I had to write the story, which was supposed to be a flash...but somehow I'm working on the sixth chapter.What's wrong with me?---The story itself is a collection on the most meaningfull days of Draco's and Harry's relationship. Jumping back and forward on their storyline, is supposed to be like a memory stream.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 474





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I never write an omegaverse before even if is not my first rodeo with this ship. In the end I'm really surprised of myself, I not only like it but is one of my favourite since I started this account.  
> I'm so invested that I would probably make personalized covers for any chapter, I will publish them as a preview on my [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.it/pumpkinkqueen/) if you want to check it out.  
> Enough with the boring stuff, if you never heard of [Jas](https://twitter.com/jaspurrlock) you have to check out her works, even before reading my story, you can thank me later.

[ ](https://ibb.co/xFms1f4)

There was a time when they were young, there was a war and the hormones fled high that Harry couldn’t wait to Draco’s heats to have interminable marathon sex.  
With age and wisdom, he realised it wasn’t just that, what he craved more than anything was to shush the world out and be just Harry. A simple guy like many, with a cat and a beautiful boyfriend who he loved more than anything in the world. Loving Draco made him feel like that teenager again, giving him back those years he lost fighting a war he didn’t choose.  
The very same Draco who was sleeping with his mouth half-open on the pillow beside him; his hair were wild after the heat and his cheeks still showed a little blush. It was the most beautiful thing Harry ever saw.  
The heat was almost over, just a lingering scent left. After many years from their bond he growth to love that moment. During heat everything usually was frenetic, his alpha taking over lusted from Draco’s pheromones and the incessant need to breed made everything a little blurry.   
But there was that magic moment when it was on verge of ending that he was clear-minded enough to worship Draco as he deserved but their sex drive was still pumped by pheromones.   
He carefully climbed over Draco’s sleeping form, his knees press into the mattress for leverage he carefully places his open mouth against Draco's shoulder, his husband wasn’t famous to be fast awakened. At the contrary, he used to linger between a sleeping and a vigilant state for some time.  
Harry took advantage of it more than once.  
Draco was deep in sleep but he could feel he was awakening; still in the land of dreams, he couldn’t tell if the impression of someone touching him was real or just the shadow of a dream. Any doubt disappeared when he felt something cool against his ass. He usually produced a lot of slick and Harry seems to took personal pleasure of blowing on his dripping ass, to be fair he quite enjoyed it himself, it burst his expectations. Something entered him and he let out a weak sound.  
He could feel Harry’s warm body pressed against his. He was simply too tired to do anything about it. He probably drifts to sleeping again because the next thing he knew was the wet sensation near his hairline, behind his ear. Harry’s teethes found his left lobe and played with it. A third finger pressed inside him, Draco's body accepted the intrusion quite easily, he was so relaxed.   
Harry was growing impatient, now that Draco was aroused his pheromones were driving him crazy with lust. He pressed a knee between his legs and Draco sleepily shifted his legs a little apart, giving him space. Playtime was over.  
The auror whispered a weak levitate spell just o lift his body enough to push a pillow under his hips.   
Harry lifted his hand covered in slick and lubed himself.   
Draco was always so perfect around him, even when he was so loose due to all of the fucking they have been doing in the past days. The blond groaned softly, pushing back when Harry pressed forward. He loved him slowly, caressing him with his hands and his lips. He sucked new marks around Draco’s neck, already covered in purple spots, he gave special attention to their mate bite. He always did, even when they were in public he loved putting his hand on it to remind Draco and all of the world to who he belonged and Draco loved every second of it.  
He went slow, fucking him deeply, making sure to smack inside to the hilt in every single thrust.   
Draco was let asleep now, letting out soft moans, occasionally stronger when Harry hit his prostate. He could barely move with Harry pinning him down like that, no way he could reach for his hard cock, he didn’t even try, he could already feel the orgasm building. Harry was fucking him so well.  
The sound of him grunting into his hear was so lewd it did things to him. Probably it was the thought that Harry was in that state because of him.  
His teeth closed on his neck and the bite was everything he needed to go over the edge. He felt Harry’s knot growing and lock him inside.  
Hot waves of cum filled him bringing a primordial sense of satisfaction.  
He was a good omega, letting his alpha breeding him during his heat, he had a strong mate and he would give him strong pups.  
It was the kind of thoughts it made him blush neon red out of his heat, but at that moment he couldn’t be helped. It was instinct.   
Harry collapsed on him, covering him with his weight, it was so calming having him that close licking the wound he left on his neck. The heat was almost gone and they didn’t stay tied long, but Harry made the best out of it kissing him deep and showering him with praises. Draco had a weakness for being told how good and perfect he was and his alpha knew it.  
When the knot went down, Harry gave him another kiss on the shoulder and went out to start a bath. His alpha knew how to take care of him.  
Draco rolled waiting for Harry to come back, he must have dozed off a little because he woke up again at the bed dropping. He opened his arms welcoming back Harry which kissed his clavicle and then his sternum until he was the same level to his stomach. He gave it another kiss and then pressed his ear on it.  
“I don’t think it works that way.” Said Draco with a giggle.  
“Sssshh I need to concentrate.”  
“For what?”  
“In wishing. Please let it be that there is something inside.”  
A lump close Draco’s throat.  
He somehow felt on verge of crying, Harry was so vulnerable in that moment, only when they decided to start trying he really realised how much Harry wanted this.   
A kid, possibly more than one, to build their family together and he wanted to give it to him. He would give Harry an army of kids as far as his body would let him.   
He hugged Harry murmuring between his hair.  
“Let’s wish together.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people have dreams about the moment when they met their soulmates.   
> Draco didn’t.   
> “I think this is a terrible idea.” Said Draco determined.  
> “Oh, you do? And what do you know about love?” She stood up angry but Draco didn’t lose his composure.   
> “Nothing, I just know war and people tend to die during it. Let me tell you, I wish you all the best, but if anything happens to him, or to you, wouldn’t you regret it? And I’ quite sure that everyone needs to remember what they are fighting for!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, I know the I have unpopular preference for the second genre of some characters but I hope that wont be a problem.  
> Also this one is pretty safe...before for the third chapter, all the hard NSWF I was keeping in check exploded and well, it wasn't the only thing.  
> Check my social for updates and insights.

[ ](https://ibb.co/r5Hnh9X)

The day his life changed was in the middle of August.   
Some people have dreams about the moment when they met their soulmates.   
Draco didn’t. He didn’t have time for daydreaming about anything. He had some blur idea about a cute spouse who would give him an heir. But he knew that his mate would never be his own decision. He was a Malfoy, he had expectations to live up to, he was the last of a long line of alphas and his father raised him telling him he would be one.   
That’s why when he presented as an omega right before his sixth year at Hogwarts he almost cursed him, he fled the house and went to Severus, the beginning of the year was close so they decide he would attend school while his father determined what to do with him. His mother sent his stuff and Severus made a strong suppressant to cover his nature from everyone and to repress his heat. It gave bad collateral effects, he lost his appetite and couldn’t sleep well, but he was so scared he would have been thrown out of the family that he would do anything, to please his father.  
That’s why he accepted to help the Deatheathers to get into Hogwarts.   
That’s why he accepted to kill Dumbledore.  
Aside from the fact he couldn’t do it.   
When he found himself in front of the old man all he could do was stare at him. Then Severus come in the scene and cast the killing curse.  
He was scared to death on the verge of crumbling. His godfather, the man always look up to, just killed someone in front of him and now he was pressuring him in escaping.   
But he didn’t want to.  
He didn’t want to go back to that Manor that once was his home, especially after failing his mission.  
That’s when Harry appeared.   
He stood between him and Severus.  
“Leave him alone!” He said. “He didn’t do anything, you will not drag him down with you!” Severus looked at him for the longest time before turning around and leaving.  
Draco fell on his knees trembling like a leaf. An arm circled him and the strong smell of alpha wrapped him. Suddenly everything was alright, he felt safe for the first time in years.   
Harry helped him on his feet and walked him inside. There were people talking and screaming around him, he vaguely recalls someone pointing a finger at him but Harry growled back.   
After the scream went away he was made lying on a small bed, much different of his usual king bed in the dungeons but much more comfortable, he could smell Harry everywhere and he slipped into a deep sleep.   
When he woke up Harry wasn’t there and he wasn’t in the same bed anymore, he struggled a little but a nice nurse told him he was at the hospital. He had a bad fever due to the stress and his organism was rejecting the suppressants. They took him into a special chamber and it was obvious why right away.  
He was going into heat.  
It was terrible, he screamed and couldn’t satisfy himself with any of the toys they gave him. Since he had been on suppressant for so long his heat broke just after a couple of days, they gave him medications to follow to regulate his cycle but he listened to them half-hearted. He was alone, the moment he walked out of those doors no one was going to be there for him, and probably there were Deatheathers ready to kill him.  
Turn out he didn’t walk out to any door.  
The night before he was supposed to be released someone barged into his room startled him.  
“I found him!” There was a figure in the doorway looking back into the hallway.  
-This is it- he thought. He was going to die there, with a hospital gown which left his butt exposed. But then a new figure entered the room and Harry’s smell saturated the air.  
“Draco? Can you walk?” If he didn’t know any better he would have thought Harry was concerned about him, with his frown, barely visible at the weak light of his wand.  
He nodded, probably it was a dream, no harm in going along with it.   
“Come one I’ll help you.” The firm arm was back around his waist, it felt so good that he completely forgot about the fact he was basically naked in front of three people. The Granger girl wrapped a long coat on his shoulders while a third undefined character covered in the shadow was pushing the content of the small locker they gave him into a bag.   
“Ron, you got everything?” Asked Granger eagerly.  
“Not that there is so much stuff, I have his wand.”  
“Then let’s go, how long for the Portkey?”  
“About a minute.” Granger left a brush on the bed an all of them crowding around it. Harry gently raise his hand to touch it and simply like that they were gone.  
The day after he didn’t know what to expect out of the room they gave him. It was a weird house, built-in height and totally against any physic’s law. They called it The Burrow. Turn out he didn’t have anything to worry about. As Hermione told him afterwards, Harry gave everyone a lecture about him, he told them he gave up on killing Dumbledore and that he deserved the benefit of the doubt. Not all of the adults agreed but then Harry became stone-cold and gently told them that could either leave Draco alone or defeat the Voldemort themselves.  
That’s the reason because most of the guests didn’t spare him a glance. What it did surprise him was the number of people who accepted his story and forgave him. First of all Weasley.  
If anyone told him that Ron would become one of his best friend he would have cursed him. But here he was, sitting next to him.  
“When I first presented I was in denial.” Said the redhead. “I always had an inferiority complex towards my brothers. So, when Charlie presented as an alpha with our parents being beta and omega we were all surprised, but then also Fred and George presented as alpha and I was sure I would be one as well. I spent countless nights dreaming about the day my life would change. I kind of knew that since Percy and Bill were betas there was also that possibility.” He looked so defenceless. “But then, at the end of my third year I presented as an omega and all of my hopes fall apart. I didn’t even want to get back to Hogwarts but then Harry howled me that he presented as alpha and I was so deep in desperation that I told myself that was a sign. That Harry would mate me and I would be the omega of the chosen one. We went back to school but Harry didn’t jump on me as I expected, quite the contrary, nothing changed. Now I understand he was trying to make me feel normal but back then I told myself all kind of crap. I spent weeks telling me that maybe that was the day when he would finally pull a move on me. The fun fact is that I don’t even have that kind of attraction to him I don’t know what I was thinking. But then he was picked on the tournament and I felt betrayed, we had a bad fight and Hermione was taken in the middle of it. That was the worst moment of my life, it took weeks for us to speak again. I spoke to the school’s counsellor and I came around to most of my problems but I still have to live the rest of my life with the memories of my foolishness.” He was smelling so discomforted that Draco was hugging him before realising. He heard that omegas often pile together because of instinct but he would have never imagined what could feel like. Ron instantly relaxed and they end up lying cuddling, it felt so right that he didn’t even fight the impulse on petting his new friend. Ron let out a breath of relief and just enjoyed it for a moment.  
“At the end of our fourth year Hermione presented as an alpha, I knew from the moment I smelt her she was meant to be my mate, everything suddenly made sense. I’m not saying you should live in function of founding and alpha, but just that being an omega is not something you can control, and you shouldn’t make your life revolve around your genre.”  
Hermine kept her distance at the beginning, but then Ron had a discussion with her, and she came forward.  
“I thought I could forgive you,” she explained, “we haven’t been on the best terms and every time I see you I can’t be helped but remember everything you did to me. Rationally I know it wasn’t entirely your fault and that now you are on our side, but it will take time. With this war going on I have a way too many preoccupations to add this as well.”  
“For what it's worth, I’m sorry.” Draco knew too well it was worth shit to say it honestly, but the girl smiled.  
“I know, I did things I regret as well, let’s win this war, and we can all have a new start.” She presented her hand and Draco shacked it. From that moment they didn’t become best friends, but they managed to stay civil.  
What it did surprise him was Mrs Weasley reaction to his presence.  
“You need to eat more.” She stated, looking at him with disapproval, “you are a young omega you need as much energy as you can get, no wonder you are so pale!” Just like that Draco became his protegé. That wasn’t even all, after some days he noticed how no one dare to mess with her, she wasn’t an omega but she was also the head of the house. All of her sons and her husband took her direction with no hesitation, she managed to cook for all of her big family, their guest and the random wizards that stopped by. She directed the preparation for the wedding with an iron will and even the bride always seek out for her advice.  
One night, lying on his bed, he decided he wanted to be that kind of omega. The heart of the house, caring for everyone even when they didn’t care for themselves, not the baby-maker his father saw in them.  
Another surprise was Fleur. One evening he was cuddling with Ron when she came to them and just pile up with a tired sigh. Draco tensed but the worried omega smell gave him a stop.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Ron.  
“Another attack today, two aurors are death, maybe we shouldn't do this.”  
“You mean the wedding?”  
“Of course I mean the wedding! This is an error, people should focus on fighting not on picking up clothes for this stupid formality, I love Bill I will still love him, after all of this!”  
“I think this is a terrible idea.” Said Draco determined.  
“Oh, you do? And what do you know about love?” She stood up angry but Draco didn’t lose his composure.   
“Nothing, I just know war and people tend to die during it. Let me tell you, I wish you all the best, but if anything happens to him, or to you, wouldn’t you regret it? And I’ quite sure that everyone needs to remember what they are fighting for!”  
She didn’t answer before storming out of the room passing over Harry which watched the whole scene unnoticed, near the door.   
He didn’t speak as well but he smiled. Not any smile but he looked like he was proud of him?  
He was gone before Draco could decide.  
Fleur went to him the day after with a mug of his favourite tea and her apologies.  
“I wasn’t thinking straight after Bill got injured I felt so stupid worrying about my dress.”   
Draco took a sip weighing up his words: “You shouldn’t worry about your dress,” he said, “it’s perfect.”  
She let out an excited yelp and thrown his arms around his neck almost making him spill it.


	3. Extra - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Bill's and Fleur's wedding Draco is having problems in closing his new shirt.  
> Luckily there is a willing alpha ready to help.  
> ___  
> Check out my socials ([Tumblr](https://pumpkinkqueen.tumblr.com/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PumpkinkQ) \- [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.it/pumpkinkqueen/))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what era you thinking: "When are they going to take off clothes instead of putting them on?"  
> Well, next chapter there will be clothes vanished if that's help.  
> Seriously, if you are reading this story for the sweetness brace yourself because Harry's going to loosing it (also Draco will loose the big V).  
> You have be warned, smut is coming (pun intended, is always intended).

[ ](https://ibb.co/XWc48Wn)

The day of the wedding a lot of stuff happen, but there was a moment which was burned in Draco’s memory. It was early in the morning and he was fighting with a shirt. It was his shirt which made it special, Fleur purchased it for him so he could wear it at the ceremony. It was dark blue, similar to some feathers on her dress, he once said that he liked the colour but never got to chance to wear it. So she went out of her way to find him this nice shirt, it wasn’t anything exceptional, not even close to the fancy clothes Draco used to wear. But it was his.   
He had been living on borrowed clothes since his escape, Mrs Weasley collected old clothes from her sons and cleaned them with magic, but they were still someone else's.  
The only problem was that the shirt closed on the back leaving part of his white skin exposed. Draco was trying to close it himself, he left the wand in the other room and he didn’t want to go and fetch it, but the small button kept escaping his fingers.  
“Do you need help?” A deep voice said; Harry was there. He gave a nod, his voice suddenly gone. He didn’t turn. Lately, he had been feeling self-conscious near Harry. Maybe it was due to the fact he finally had his heat, but suddenly he felt like he was burning near the other guy.  
His presence come closer, his alpha smell made Draco’s knees weak. When he was on suppressants his senses were like dulled, he could vaguely tell someone’s scent but he had to pay close attention and he couldn’t tell apart alphas, betas and omegas. Now he understood what they meant for pheromones, Harry was an alpha by all meanings, Draco was tempted to bare his neck in front of him.  
How did people deal with this every day?  
“I just need to close the buttons?”  
-Why there is something else you want to do?- Draco shushed his libido, nodding in response.  
Hot fingers lightly brushed against his skin. Draco found himself holding his breath.   
“How it is?”  
“It should be okay, what do you think?” He turned trying to sound natural, but of course, he had to stumble on thin air in a movie-like sequence.  
Arms were holding him upright. His hands pressed on a strong chest.  
When did Harry become taller than him?  
He couldn’t lift his eyes or he was going to faint. Harry hot breath came closer, the hold around him tightening. Maybe he would faint anyway.   
Their lips were just a breath apart when he closed his eyes.  
It was about to have his first kiss and all he was thinking it was that he couldn’t remember if he brushed his teeth.   
A strong crush in the other room made them jump.   
Harry let go of him and he leaned on the wall.   
“Tell me it wasn’t one of the good glasses!” Screamed Fleur from somewhere.  
“Well…” said George.  
“It wasn’t ONE glasses.” Followed up Fred.  
“Better run,” said Harry, his face Gryffindor red. “The shirt looks nice.”   
He fled leaving Draco trying to digest what was about to happen. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To put it simply, Harry is ready to sacrifice everything, even his own life.  
> Of course that's doesn't include Draco. You can skin people but you better don't touch his omega.  
> Draco is the one thing he is not going to let go (take this Elsa).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you had your fluff, now is gone.  
> Just porn ahead. You have been warned.  
> It may look like is dubious consent but let me tell you Draco is not forced. Quite the contrary. Like he would do it again (and he will).  
> Beware the chapter five, if this is smut you have no idea of what is going to happen next (neither do I apparently, I plan chapters and then random scenes start to pop up out from nowhere).

The first time they had sex it was right after their first kiss, it wasn’t planned but it didn’t make it any less perfect. They had been dancing around each other for weeks. They were on the run and they lived in a small tent at the moment, so there weren’t many possibilities to avoid each other. It didn’t help that Ron’ heat was near and it was triggering Draco’s. The last drop was the visit to Luna’s father. It was an ambush but they managed to escape, unfortunately, a curse hit Draco, nothing serious, he shield away most of it but some sparkles touched his arm giving him a sense of burn, Draco couldn’t help but let out distress smell. Harry went wild. He forgot about magic and punched the culprit in the face, he let go of him just when Draco pleaded him. He grabbed him and apparated both of them away. Draco blinked looking around confused. It was some sort of house, the wood from walls was crackled and the was a strong ocean noise coming from outside.  
The wasn’t an actual bed but someone cleaned a corner of the room piling down blankets and pillow.   
Draco didn’t have the time to visit the structure anyway because he was slammed against a wall in a matter of seconds. Two greedy lips found his and soon he was squirming in Harry’s hold. His hands were everywhere: slipping under his shirt, grabbing his butt, circling his nipple, lifting one of his legs and then the other to lift him from the floor. He moaned aroused like never before when he felt Harry's hard prick grind against his. He was so wet he was sure there was a wet patch on his trousers.   
The world flipped when Harry left the wall and let go of him on the blankets, he was on him in a flash resuming the wild kissing. Wild magic was running in the air, Draco could hear things hitting the ground in the room, thrown off by primal magic with no form or intent. Harry was glowing with it.  
Draco always knew he was strong, but seeing was another thing. His magic responded directly to his core acting on his emotions.   
He was the strongest mate. His omega was so pleased that he started purring, letting Harry vanish his clothes and assault his neck.  
His scent wrapped around him, now everyone would know that he was taken.  
Soon enough the only thing it was left was the collar. Ron gave it to him, it used to be his. It was made to be locked by a rune. The rune itself was made to stay seal only until the person who put it on would take it off. Choosing a guardian was a matter of extreme importance for an omega. That person would be the line between his mate gland and ruthless alphas blinded by instinct.  
Draco asked Mrs Weasley without a second thought.   
It was also a way to knew she was okay if anything happens to her the collar would come off. It had been a reason to relief during the weeks they spent on the run.  
Harry kissed his skin just above the leather.   
“One day,” he growled, “you will be mine!”   
Draco meawled, he wasn’t used to be wanted so much, everything in Harry was intense; from the mouth reclaiming his, to the finger, which was making his way inside his body.  
Harry curled it up and Draco whined. He could play him like an instrument. He couldn't wait to map that body and localize every single good spot.  
This was pretty new for him as well. Harry's never really been with anyone who wanted so much. He hadn’t been with anyone, period.  
But he also never really wanted it. He was a horny teenager like everyone, he woke up hard and his shower could tell stories for sure. But even if he liked other people before he never felt like that.  
Like he was meant to be there, between Draco’s legs; and that they were born to find each other. When he smelled Draco’s real scent on the astronomy tower, months before, everything clicked. Every step he took after that moment was destined to the two of them together.  
The only mission in his life was the one others choosed for him: kill Voldemort and save the world. Now he had his own mission: he would kill Voldemort so he could have his life with Draco.  
Draco arched when the fingers, now two, touched that spot again, he was so beautiful, statues would have killed for the perfect lines of his body, pale as ivory, warm as sunlight. Harry pushed the third finger in feeling his lucidity dissolve rapidly, a new fire light up inside of him. He never had one but he read about this, Hermione had him sitting down to make sure he understood.  
He was going into a rut.  
“Draco…I’m…”  
Draco made an effort to lift up on one elbow, taking the other hand behind his neck.  
“I know, I can smell it.”  
“If you don’t want…”  
He was cut by an argentine laugh.  
Draco let himself fall back clenching around his fingers intentionally. His look was so lustful that Harry’s mouth went dry.  
“Harry, I’m literally built for this, go ahead, I’m yours.” The last words just a whisper.  
It detonated stronger than a reducto to the alpha.  
He took out the fingers grabbing the white legs around him so strong he probably left signs, at least his alpha hoped so.  
He rolled Draco on his belly with no delicacy. Time for foreplay was over.  
The blond pressed his shoulder in the blankets, spreads his legs and reaches down to hold himself open for Harry, he was presenting.  
Harry’s brain went overdrive.  
Breedbreedbreedbreedbreed was the only word he could focus, he realised, to some level he was probably chanting it as a litany as his positioned himself against Draco hole.  
Draco made a little move to adjust but the alpha mistake it for him try to get away and growled pinning him down.  
His hand fisted in his hair and held him down against the blanket when he tried to rear up. Draco moaned, for pain and excitement, at the same time, his back was arching, needy for more until Harry’s groin was pressed against his ass.  
Harry hooked a hand on hips and thrust hard.  
A scream surpassed the crashing sound of waves for a second.   
It felt big, enormous, inside him; he couldn’t even imagine what the knot was going to be.  
He fingered himself in the past. Behind the spelt curtains of his bed, ashamed as a thief for pleasuring his body in an omega way.  
This was nothing like it.  
Harry reached so deep inside him that Draco could swear he could feel it in his stomach.  
The rut completely took over and everything he could hear from Harry were growling sounds. Teeth occasionally bitting his shoulders, the nails digging into his hips. At some point, he had to twist his hands into the rug so he won't slide away from Harry 's thrusts. His legs gave away and they crushed, but the pounding didn’t stop. A hand gripped his wrist as Harry pushed his legs wider as he could.  
The knot was swelling, Draco could feel it against his rim but Harry didn’t seem ready to push it inside.  
Draco whined, his omega had been responding to Harry’s unlashed alpha making him beg to be breed. A voice, far away, tries to tell him he is not even in heat but the instinct to mate was too strong.  
His cock was painfully hard under their bodies, stuck against the sheets; Draco would kill to be able to stroke himself but he had no power against Harry assault.  
He could just take it.  
This though aroused him even more and he broke in a chorus of pleading sounds for his alpha to knot him.  
Harry answered growling in his ear as he picked up speed and rhythm until the full length of his thick hot cock nearly slid back and forth, out of the abused hole, spreading the opening wider with each rigid thrusting move.  
“’ Gonna breed you full of pups.”  
“Yes! YES!”  
The knot pressed hard against him and Harry stilled. He takes back his hips a little pressing on Draco’s back with both hands and he slammed it in.   
The rim gave away and it was inside.  
Draco was crying.  
He felt so full, the pleasure was unbearable, he needed to cum, but his body won't let him before his alpha was satisfied.  
The very same alpha which was giving little thrusts with determination, tormenting his prostate.  
“Please…”  
Draco grabbed handfull of sheets and clenched on his cock hard as he can.  
Harry howled and finally hot waves of cum filled him.  
Draco finally felt his body orgasming when the first stripes of semen spurt out of his dick he whited out, his whole world narrowing to the place where his body was connected to Harry's.  
The alpha kept cumming for a long time. He could feel his omega happiness irradiating from the body under him. In the end, he curled around him, his knot still sitting deep in the blond’s body, little spurts of cum still coming out occasionally. The rut would come back but for the moment the sleep took them.  
Draco woke up to the sensations of a hot mouth closing on his lobe. A wet tongue lap the area beneath, trying to slip under his collar, no that there was any chance, magic glued it to his skin. Lips came in tracing his neck.   
Hary must have slipped out of him in the sleep after the knot deflated but now his hard cock was pressed again in the crack of his butt.  
“Harry?” The alpha groaned. The air still smelled as rut but it wasn’t strong as the day before. Probably it was a phantom rut, triggered by the thought his omega was in danger.  
Teeth on his scent gland take Draco back to the present. He knew the collar wouldn’t let Harry mate him, but couldn’t tell anymore if it was a good thing. He wanted Harry to mate him.   
Egoistically and desperately. He had been wanting for a while. The alpha showed some interest in him and he tries to focus on the fact Harry had a hero complex and he didn’t save him because it was him but just because he couldn’t be helped. But after all the time they spent together, he found himself hopelessly in love with the brunette. With his messy hair and the emerald eyes, the braveness and the humility, with his apparent incapacity to wear clothes of the right size and the kindness.   
He wanted Harry for himself.  
Harry’s hand trailed his side until the leg which he grasped and lift. Now his cock was pressing on hid the loose hole and Draco pushed back. Harry grunted his approval leaving new signs on his shoulder. It felt big as the first time. Draco arched to facilitate the penetration but it took forever for Harry to bottom down.   
“Draco…nh.” Harry moaned against his ear.   
Maybe it was because Harry barely said anything intelligible since the day before, but that single word hit Draco strong, he was laying on a floor, Merlin-know where, with Harry fucking Potter jacking his cock and breeding him nice and slow for the second time that day. Maybe that spell actually killed him.   
A well-aimed thrust hit his prostate flushing away his lucidity.   
His knot was already forming, he had been grinding against him for merlin-know how long. Draco yelped as a hand closed on his erection.   
Harry started pushing up, making him slide back and forward in his fist.   
Harry made him turn a little to kiss, it was messy and sloppy with Draco moaning non-stop. Harry kissed his way down from his jaw where started biting and sucking bruises into the tender skin.  
He knot was becoming too big and Harry thrust harder leaving Draco’s cock to hold him steadily  
Draco pushed backwards, trying to get as much of the fat dick inside of him as possible.  
Harry was moaning in Draco’s ear in a filthy way that made the omega’s balls tight, he was stroking himself but his instinct bounded his orgasm to Harry and he had to stop before becoming too sensitive.  
Finally, Harry slammed in steading his balls pulsing as he started shooting semen. Draco screamed painting the sheets with his pleasure.   
He rested there, feeling boneless with Harry hard breath on his neck.  
A small kiss welcomed him back to his high. Harry was pressing his lips at the base of his nape.   
It felt different. The thick smell of rut wasn't cloaking the air anymore. The hands caressing him weren’t ravenous but gentle and caring.   
“Harry?”  
“Ehy.” Both of their voices sounded rasping for the screaming. “You okay?” He sounded hesitant and Draco stressed out. Everything happened so fast that he didn’t spend a thought about the ‘after’.  
The after was now and he suddenly wished he wasn’t tied to Harry so he could scout away. As he could read minds. The alpha hugged him tightly.  
“Please don’t be scared.” He murmured burying his face in his neck.  
Scared?  
“I’m not scared, Potter.” The last name slipped out of habit. He bitted his tongue as he said. But it lightened the mood.  
“Well, Malfoy,” said Harry with a hint of amusement in his voice, “you should be, I assaulted you."  
If the Chosen one was really that dumb they were all doomed.  
“Let me spell this aloud for you, I enjoyed every second of your assault. I’m scared you did it on a whim, because of instinct.”   
“So you enjoyed it? How much?” The amusement completely took over. Draco could physically feel Harry’s ego-inflating.  
“For merlin sake, I swear as I get free I will curse you.”   
“Oooh, you mean free from my big, fat knot?” He thrust up and Draco gulped, it was exactly against his prostate. He could feel his cock hardening again but it was too soon, he was still sensitive.  
“Ah…stop! I wish your brain was big as yours…” he stopped a second before saying something irreversible but Harry wasn’t having it.  
He rolled them plastering himself on Draco’s back.  
“As big as what?” He trapped the blond’s hands rolling his hips slowly.   
“Ah, ah…fuck, you knothead, don’t!” He whined as Harry bitted his neck.  
“You really want me to stop?” He stilled and Draco struggled.  
“Yes! No! Shit, fuck.”  
“Someone lost his silver-tongue.” He took Draco’s hands over his head trapping them there with one hand and using the other one to make him raise on his knees.  
He couldn’t move much but he made the best of it giving little thrust against the omega prostate.  
Draco was begging, no clear if to stop or to continue. His body was shaking in overstimulation and Harry close a grip on his hard cock.  
“No! I can’t! Please!”  
“Ssh, let it happen, relax.” His own orgasm was building as well so he doubled the effort stroking the crying omega. Draco arched squirming so hard that he almost made Harry fall.   
The orgasm took him by surprise, his toes curling as he emptied himself in the pliant body. Draco exploded in his hand shaking uncontrollably.   
Harry kept stroking him through it.  
They collapsed on the puddle of Draco’s cum.   
Harry felt so good the words were on his lips without him realising.  
“Be mine…”  
Draco tensed, and Harry with him.  
But it was just a second.  
Long fingers found his.  
“I’m already if didn't notice. I will chomp you stupid knot if you don’t take responsibility.”  
Always thrust Draco to make a remark in a confession.  
Harry laughed against his shoulder happy as never before.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day they mate. The moment Harry's teeth closed on his neck, all of Draco's worries were washed away.

[ ](https://ibb.co/gzFZ6dm)

The day they mated Draco were walking nervously around their room. The war was over, Harry killed Voldemort and slowly the situation was getting back to normal. Harry had been really busy lately, he went to thousand of trials and a way to many funerals. He had people to met, public appearance to do and baby to kiss as Ron always teased him. The had a serious talk the night before the final battle, Harry told him he wouldn’t have another heat without mate him. He was so sure and firm about it that Draco just agreed, even if they were really young for mating and probably it wasn’t the best moment for a major life decision.   
Now that the conflict was over and Harry saved them all it seems like everyone wanted a piece of him. Most of the time Draco felt like punching in the face the one who approached his Harry as ‘The choosen one’. Who choose him? A confused untalented future teller which never had made an actual profecy aside for that one time when she dumped the destiny of the world on a baby.  
Rationally he knew about the connection between Harry’s magic and Voldemort’s, and also that his past made Harry the man he loved. He just couldn’t stand the saw of grown adults sitting on their hands waiting for a teenager to save them. And now that he did it, they couldn’t just let him live the normal life that was always denied to him.  
Under all of this there was that little voice in Draco’s head that whispered to him in the lonely hours he spent alone at Grimauld’s place that Harry could literally have anyone now. While he was there tendering the house Harry could have been meeting another omega, or a beta, or even an alpha just perfect and realise that Draco was not the one for him, that he wasn’t worthy.   
Harry had been away for two weeks now, he went to the world’s congress of wizards as a guest to gave a speech about the future, he didn’t even wanted to go; but Draco told him that the decisions that they would make into this moment of transition would have shaped the future of their world.   
So he went.  
And now that Draco was feeling his heat raising he couldn’t find in him to howl Harry. He dragged their mattress into a corner, he always preferred made his nest as hidden as he could. He enchanted a curtain around it and piled Harry’s clothes and tone of pillows and blanket on it. They had stoked food with a long expiring date and magic bottles of water which never run out. He made his fortress and he spent in there most of his time wishing that Harry would be back before it started.   
The night was the hardest part. There was nothing distracting him to the thought of Harry with someone else, while sleeping he saw him in his dreams mated to someone else, maybe a nice small girl which was more photogenic and loved to the public than him.  
That was another threat to their relationship, Draco’s family had been on the wrong side of the war and a lot of people didn’t forget it, Never mind that Draco wasn’t his parents. Never mind that they were death.  
He was alone.  
He had been since that night on the Hogwarts’ tower. The alpha had been nothing but nice to him, he looked so honest and he was so damn Gryffindor. That’s why it would been better for everyone if Draco just disappeared.   
“Draco…” A deep voice said somewhere between dreams and reality.  
“No!” He felt hands on him, they were going to take him away.  
“Draco!”   
“NO!” He woke up struggling to get out of the hold.  
“Calm down!” He went still, he was helpless against the command of that alpha. But even petrified the tears kept flowing until they met soft lips.  
“Draco it’s me.”   
Slowly in the soft light he focused Harry’s silhouette.  
“You okay?” Harry covered his body, pinning him down. There was nothing sexual in the gesture, he had the pressuring instinct to comfort the omega.   
“Your back?” Garbled Draco, Harry messy hair tickling his nostrils; he couldn’t care less. He gripped to the alpha trembling.  
“When I stood there with the speech I wrote, full of sentimentalism and goodwill I realised that was bullshit. Standing there as symbol was what they wanted me to do and I lost it. I’m so done living to met people expectations so I gave them a piece of my mind.” Now that Draco was breathing normally again Harry slid on his side holding him close. The omega snuggled in his neck scenting his alpha.   
“I bet it was amazing. I wish I could have see it.”  
“You can, is recorded. I think Hermione convinced the press to assume a more muggle line of action, there were some cameras. One day that girl is going to shred the secrecy act, I’m telling you.”  
“Mmm, good.”  
“Do you want to tell me what was that dream about.”  
Draco tensed a little but then let go, he was going to tell Harry sooner o later bet get over with it. His paranoias were gone the moment he realised the alpha was back as always.  
“I couldn’t be helped, I thought you may met someone and leave me, that you deserve better.”  
He felt Harry inspiring to launch in some sort of reassuring speech but he muffled him with a kiss.  
It was soft and slow. The alpha get into it right away, they had been parted too long and they both craved closeness. The kiss was followed by another one than a smaller one and soon enough they were just resting so close that their lips brushed as Draco speak.  
“I know rationally that is not going to happen. I just kind of crush when I’m alone.”  
“Than that’s has to stop,” said Harry determined “next time I leave you will come with me!”   
They had this argument before. Since the general public didn’t like Draco he mostly stayed in the shade but Harry wasn’t happy one bit with the situation.  
“I can do perfectly without all this attention, as if I prefer a bunch of old intolerant adults to this.” He grabbed one handful of Draco’s ass and the omega busted in a laugh.  
The omega was feeling sleepy curled against the warm body he let Harry’s voice lull him back into sleep. No nightmare would hunt him with the other one was so close.  
Next time he woke up something was off.  
He was hot like hell and he felt Harry shifting against him growling a little.  
He was in heat and his alpha was responding.  
“Harry.” He called wresting his shirt off. The feeling of fabric on his skin was unbearable.   
A loud groan announced that Harry was awake now.  
He covered Draco in a second, his hands joining the blond’s in get rid of his pants.   
His mouth found his neck and gave first bite, he needed to mark the omega.  
The omega was his.   
Harry kissed goodbye his lucidity as the thick smell of slick saturated the air.   
It has been since forever from that first hectic phantom heat they shared the first time they had sex. With the threat of death hanging on their heads Draco’s body, and as matter of fact also Ron’s, kind of freeze, their cycle went off to prevent them to be breed in a dangerous situation. It was perfectly normal said Hermione, but the necessity to mate Draco was driving him insane.   
The delay was over.  
He pushed Draco’ tights open with his knees and took the place was rightfully his between those white long legs.  
Merlin knew how much he loved Draco’s legs, so delicate at the appearance so strong around him. And his flat belly that one day he would fill with his pups. His grey eyes shiny like stars. The perfect curve of his butt, which perfectly fitted his palms and the hot clench of his body around the first finger.  
There wasn’t a single part of him that Harry didn’t love.   
His mission in life was o cherish him, and shower him with love until the omega’s doubts were long forgotten.  
He took is hand to his lips under the blurred look of the blond and tasted him, he was so obsessed with Draco’s taste, the omega told him it was insane the way he spent hours eating him out, making him come over and over without seeking his own pleasure. Not that he was complaining.   
His alpha suddenly decided it was wrong, so he grabbed firmly the hot body and it turned him. He crawled over him kissing the place he was going to bit really soon.  
Draco squirmed as his hand found the crack in his ass again, erupting in a chorus of plead mixed with swearing. He was a strong omega, he was going to gave him strong heirs, he was just perfect.  
He was now two fingers down, buried in the natural slick of Draco’s ass, the blonde’s hips shoving back for more of Harry's touch. Harry crooked his fingers, thrusting them a little, obtaining a chorus of gratifying sounds from Draco. In a blink of a eye he was pushing the third finger inside.  
Probably unconsciously Harry was growling against his earlobe. The way the alpha was completely lost to his need made him wet and horny, and eager to be breed.   
And he was going to breed him soooo nice.   
In the background, his rational self remind him that it was Draco’s first heat since the suppressant, it was impossible for him to get pregnant, his body was still getting ride of the chemicals.   
That thought made him angry, he wanted to breed Draco and even if it was impossible he was going to give a good damn try.   
With this resolve he took out his fingers hooking them around Draco’s hips, he aligned his hard dick, slowly pressing the head inside.   
It was heaven.  
Draco was fucking wet and deadly hot and tight around him.   
Under him the omega buried his face in the pillow muffling his scream.   
It felt really fucking big. His fists bunched in the blanket at the not-quite-pain of Harry bottoming down inside. It took forever and the pain was already been fading into pleasure.   
What the fuck, Harry’s dick was a gift to the mankind but hell if it was hard to take him with such a short preparation. Ron told him that it was also related to the mating. As soon as they bonded his body was going to recognise Harry’s, but until then he needed to bear with it.  
As Draco tensed and Harry’s alpha squirmed. He wanted nothing more than knot the omega and claim him but not if that meant hurting him. The brunette kissed his nape gently.  
“My good omega, so perfect and so sweet, relax for me.” He sucked another bruise on his back, caressing his side lovingly.  
Slowly Draco started to breath again, his hand reaching for Harry, the alpha grabbed his fingers pinning him on the blanket.   
“Harry…” he moaned, “move.”  
The sounds that came from Draco when Harry started to fuck him were barely human, the moans and whimpers were punctuated by mewling and yowling when Harry's cock brushed against the man's prostate on every other thrust.  
Draco, pain long forgotten, arched more, legs spreading wider as he pushes himself back against Harry, and the alpha slammed into him hard and fast, fucking Draco like that, hard and fast, hands on Draco's hips, pulling the omega back to meet each thrust, Draco's cock slapping against his belly with the force of it.  
The omega wish he could stroke himself but he could just brace himself in front of the alpha desire. The pleasure was numbing his senses, the only things he could still fell were the hard thrusts and the swell of Harry’s knot meeting his rim on every push.   
Harry strengthened his grip on the omega chasing his orgasm. He could fell it building, his slowed his pace to put more intensity in his thrust trying to get his knot inside.   
Draco was breathless his mouth wide in a silent scream as the knot slid inside. He could swear he felt Harry howling. He felt so full and so oversensitive that his arms gave out; the alpha’s grip was the only thing keeping him up on his knees.   
The knot was filling rapidly, it felt already so big; but then it kept getting bigger, and bigger, and Draco panicked a little. He tried to scoot away, but the pull hurt worse than the thing itself. Harry cussed and pulled his hips close again lowering himself on him, literally caging the smaller body against the blanket. His lip kissed the scent gland, his teeth teasing it ready to deliver the mating bite.  
Being buried knot-deep inside Draco forced him to lessen his movements to a slower rutting, a small winding of his hips that made the bulbous knot to soothe back and forth against wrecked prostate.  
The orgasm came as a wave, starting between his toes then rushing up his legs and hitting him like as tsunami.   
He came hard bitting down the scent gland.   
Draco’s eyes rolled back in his head as he orgasmed, the sensation of the bond forming burning deep inside his body as Harry semen filled him.  
The alpha came for a long time, even after their fell on the side little after orgasm kept hitting him pumping more come into the spent omega.   
Draco was gone, completely out, Harry hold him close enjoying the comforting sensation of their new bond. His alpha was pumped with pride for knotting his omega that now was safe and warm in their nest.   
“I feel so full.” Whispered Draco, his voice strained with sleep. Now that his body was sated he was feeling the soreness.  
“Gonna see how often I can pump you full of come before you scream enough.” Said Harry right into his ear. Giving him goosebumps. He turned his head looking for a kiss.  
Harry met him halfway, consumed by the need to have the omega close as possible. He dominated the kiss pushing his tongue inside right away, his hand cupping Draco’s face and the other one sprawled on his abdomen; right were one day his pup will grow.   
He almost chuckled at the though snuggling in Draco’s neck as the omega slowly slipped into sleeping.  
They went at it non stop for days, they cared so less for the outside that they even lost count of them.   
By the end of Draco’s heat their coupling grow less frantic, Harry took his time exploring the omega’s body. Giving him satisfaction with his mouth and his fingers.  
Still, his alpha needed to mark the blond. That’s why Harry was now sitting his back against the couch’s sit kissing his mate deeply as he was moving inside him.   
Draco leaned back making a show of his body, using the coffee table as a handle while he inches up and down Harry's cock in slow, smooth motions. His white skin now is heavily stained with hickeys, it looks like a map of their love-making. That morning Draco woke up at Harry’s lips renewing the marks which were starting to fade.   
“You are so hot.” Said Harry with a deep rough voice which made Draco tremble, his gaze was black with lust and want, his pheromones so strong that he had to bare his neck in submission.   
Harry leaned forward closing his teeth on their bond mark; he also had one now, even if it wasn’t usual for omegas to mark their alpha he pleaded Draco to do so so now they matched.   
“Harry…” pleaded Draco bulking his hips in a silent request to fuck him harder.  
And Harry did, wrapping his arms around Draco's back and pulling him in close. They kissed again, Draco’s moans starting in his throat and ending in Harry’s mouth.   
His pace fastened. His knot already forming. He left Draco’s lips descending on his neck and then on his chest until he found a swollen nipple, they were so sensitive that Draco swear, Harry wouldn’t leave them alone lately, as if he thought that Draco was going to start milking.   
Probably it wasn’t so far from reality. Harry declared more than once how he was going to enjoy breeding him as soon as his body was free from suppressant.   
“Draco, am I so boring that your mind is free to wander?” Cranking Draco’s hips upward and palming the globes of his ass, Harry spread him out and reached deeper. Not satisfied he did it again nailing his prostate so hard that Draco had to hold to the couch behind Harry to stay upright.  
“Ah…just thinking fuck…how you’ll breed me…oooh.” Harry bitted him hard on the shoulder, then he licked the bruise.  
“You can’t just drop a bomb like that!” He said on skin.   
Draco said something but it went lost in his moans, he wanted to make some sort of sarcastic remake; but Harry made it impossible still sucking hickeys against the thin skin of his collarbone, not with the way his other hand was now firm on Draco's ass, guiding him in a rhythm, fast bouncing on his erection.   
Eventually he slowed down to long, grinding strokes that satisfy the urge to plant his knot deep, deep inside. Draco could feel the bulge nudging his rim at every thrust, he was close himself.  
“Alpha! Your knot!” He screamed arching against his chest.  
Harry grabbed his ass and he shoved the knot into Draco’s abused hole, tying them together.  
But he wasn’t done.  
He pushed up into Draco, nailing his prostate riding the first wave of his orgasm. Draco keened as he came, trembling and throwing his head back in the air, his ass clenching around Harry milking him greedily.   
He half-collapses against Harry's chest, breathing heavily and pressing light kisses to any skin within reach looking blindly for his mouth. He mewled as he found it, letting Harry devour him.   
Harry's hand left his ass and took place on the small of his back, rubbing a slow calming circles there.   
The kiss was followed by another one and then by smaller kisses, Harry kissed him all over his face nibbing his earlobe and bringing him closer in their embrace. The heat was still strong enough to tie them for the better part of an hour and they made the best out of it cuddling.   
After a while the flame in the fireplace flicked red.   
It wasn’t the first time these days. Harry put a block on their chimney to prevent anyone to bother them.   
He also added special wards to Potter manor to keep everyone out.  
The world could be over for what he care. He explicitly told the press he was going to mate Draco soon to prevent future problems, still a lot of people tried to talk him out of it.  
“How long do you think we can hold the fort?” He said staring at the flames.  
“Do you want to barricade in here?” Asked Draco giggling, nibbing his cheek with a smile.  
“Maybe…would you barricade with me?” He asked turning his head to give him a small kiss.  
“I would let the world burn Potter, but I’m under the impression that you wouldn’t last three days.”  
“I can! With something keeping myself busy.” He squeezed a little Draco’s left butt-cheek.  
“Even if they need you?”  
“They don’t need me…exactly, they need a symbol or whatever, could be anything.”  
“You are the chosen one, of course they need you, and not because you destroyed You-Know-Who, but because they know that they can rely on you. You were the reason because they didn’t lost hope. Even when the ministry failed them you didn’t.”  
“You were my reason. You ARE my reason. The reason I lived for. The reason why I couldn’t have been defeated.”  
“And you are mine.” Their kiss was sweet. As the world keep turning the life went on but from that moment on they would front everything together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco walked toward Harry to vows in front of the world that he would spent the rest of his days with his alpha. Every step he took in his life led him to his moment and he is not going to watch back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpredictably, it took me forever to see the end of this project, I would like to had a second extra but not anytime soon since I'min the middle of moving. Thank you for following me through my first experiment in omegaverse. It was challenging but I don't mind trying new things once in a while.   
> Let me know if there is more you would like to see in this AU!  
> And a special thanks to Jas and her inspirational art which started it all!

[ ](https://ibb.co/mJPmpYb)

The day of their wedding Draco had a spin in front of the mirror wondering if should pinch himself just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Most of the brides became crazier and crazier as the date approaches, in the futile try to control every detail. But none of them was lucky enough to have Harry as a future husband.  
One evening they had an official dinner organised by the Minister of magic. Draco didn’t even remember the occasion, they usually restrained from going out in public but Harry bailed him saying that all of their friends were going. He also bought him a beautiful dress and in the end, the blond really enjoyed the evening.  
At some point, Harry took him by hand to have a dance together if Draco hadn’t been so focused on his mate probably he would have noticed how everyone was murmuring looking in their direction and how all of the other couples slowly left the dance-floor. The music stopped and Harry smiled at him, before going down on one knee and ask him to became his husband. Just afterwards he realized that all of the most influential people converged in the luxury location that the Ministry booked for the evening because of them. Harry gathered the top of the wizarding world as a witness of his proposal.   
Draco   
They married and it felt like a dream. Harry invited a shit-thousand of people as if wanted the whole world to be their witness. Draco wished for a smaller ceremony but he understood his reason, and none of those people knew their real plan. The wedding was majestic also to drive away from the attention of their honeymoon.   
They disapparated as they walked out of the banquet, leaving only a note behind saying that they wouldn’t accept any interference in the next weeks.  
They went to London from Edinburgh than they took a passport to north China, a plane to Korea, another passport to sud America and finally another plane to their final destination.  
Norway.  
Draco wasn’t sure to stay this close when they were on the run, by he changed his mind after Harry took him in a wild part of the north-Norway, where they rented a car to reach a small luxurious cabin deep in the forest, a place where they could forget everything but themselves.  
Thirty minutes in the cabin and Draco was already squirming under Harry’s hands. They didn’t even make it to the bed, Harry pushed him against the tub’s wall to kiss him while he tried to take a bath, and now he was already working him open.  
Draco was kneeling holding on the edge of tub screaming his lungs out, begging Harry to just taking him.  
Harry pulled off, setting his fingers free to help Draco turn, he lifted the omega down off the tub’s rim, into his lap, his hands under Draco’s thighs. Draco folded his legs around Harry’s hips, whining in the back of his throat and bending to kiss. They moved together: Draco bent back helping himself with the edge of the tub and Harry held himself steady with an oil-slick hand, utterly unable to keep from bucking up into Draco as he sank down, tight around him in the water.  
Thirsty like a man in the desert Harry’s teeth find the small pink buttons again, he leaned his head in and bit gently at the erect, aching nubs drawing adorable sounds from the omega. He scratched each bud with his teeth, then kissed them better nipping a little with his tongue, until the younger man was groaning loudly, rubbing more frantically against him. He pressed Draco on the wall of the tub reaching deep inside his body. The omega gave out a cry every time he brushed against his prostate. Harry was too desperate to take it slow so he went right away for long strong thrusts, fastening little by little, his fingers digging in Draco’s hips. He lifted the omega in the air, using the edge of the tub to keep him balanced as he set on his knees. He dragged Draco back and forward on his cock, Harry was fucking him so hard that his lower back slammed into the edge and he was probably going to have a huge bruise there later, all he cared about was that Harry was fucking him so hard he could barely breathe from the pleasure.   
Draco holds on for dear life, his only handhold being the alpha himself, but his lover is going too fast for him. His orgasm is ripped from his body, splashing into the water and leaving him limp- numbly enjoying the sensation of Harry driving into him over and over again.  
The alpha didn’t slow down one bit, determined to knot him, the base of his cock already swelling. The pleasure soon turned in overstimulation.  
Draco thrashed his head back and forth cradling him and shook harder, the intensity of the pleasure washing over him, pushing at him. He was dangling over the edge now the risk to fall back pumping adrenaline into his body, Harry's cock taking him to that incredible place where there was nothing but pleasure.   
The hoarse, breathless words pushed Harry a little further toward that primal side of himself that he thought he'd left behind. He felt a strange, surging hunger rising up inside him as he watched Draco tip his head backwards, exposing his throat and neck.   
The mark was there, red on the white skin. Harry’s sight narrowed on the bite and before he knew he was clenching his teeth on it, his knot deep inside Draco’s body as he came.  
Draco passed out. He came back as Harry slid out of him. They were in bed now. His body had been dried and a warm sensation told him that Harry set a healing spell over the small of his back to save him from pain.  
The omega purred happily that his alpha took such good care of him.  
“Hey,” said Harry fondly. “How are you feeling?”  
“Sleepy.” He said stretching his neck a little to have a kiss. Harry ruffled his hair before going to the bathroom to clean a bit.  
Draco wrapped his arms around a pillow and waited for him to finish in the bathroom. He can feel himself starting to step further into sleep relaxing under the warm blanket Harry distended on him. With a tiny smile he settled more deeply into the mattress looking lovingly the alpha, as he walked back to the bed, Harry slid under the covers spreading an arm over him and pressing his nose into his hair.  
Draco came awake to Harry fucking him again slowly dragging the orgasm out of him before he could be totally awake.  
They went for a flight, later in the morning, it had been Harry’s idea and it was amazing. A warm spell shielded them from the cold and they could enjoy the enchanting landscape of Sweden. Even with the spell, they came back after one hour, running out of breath. They were famishing so they made some toast, the mood was light, Draco hugged Harry from behind as he prepared the food and the alpha pushed him sat on the counter don’t bother reaching the table to eat. They end up making a mess kissing between one bite and another. And by the end of the lunch, Draco was hard because a hand had been palming his cock through the clothes over the last sandwich.   
It was quicker than their lazy, languid sex of earlier in the morning. It was shaded with a different feel, of playfulness, and as always, the all-consuming possessiveness of Harry. Draco bit at the bottom of Harry’s lips, hard enough to draw blood and the alpha groaned into his mouth as he licked it away. He let out a moan and arched back as they writhed back and forth, erections bumping, brushing and grinding against each other.   
The alpha swore before circling Draco with one arm to apparate them directly on the bed.  
He looked like he wanted to eat him and Draco didn’t feel like he would stop him if he did so. Harry vanished their clothes, just like that with an abrupt wave of the head and grunt. Draco loved him like that, reduced to his primal instinct to claim his omega.  
The alpha descended on him spreading his head wide, his mind empty aside for one thing.  
“Mine.” He said. More of a groan, or a whisper, than an actual word, but it was burning into Harry's brain. He opened his mouth and swallowed the throbbing erection of his mate down his throat, feeling the slide and glide of hot, sweet skin against his own heat. The shaft rubbing against his lips and tongue, fitting into his throat was silky smooth, but not. He sucked Draco hard, bobbing his head and pressing down to his throat, two fingers pressing hard on the sensitive bundle inside his ass until Draco came with a scream.  
Coming back from his high Draco grabbed Harry’s hair tugging a little, the alpha was back on his chest tormenting his nipples.  
He groaned when Harry took one between his lips and suckled hard, pulling the flesh deep into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, raking his teeth over it. The smaller man shook and shuddered from Harry's ministrations, his body on fire already.  
He covered his cock in his sleek before pressing inside him going all out since the start.  
The alpha fucked him through his second hard climax with low groans, both of them feeling it as they tied. Harry’s hips stuttered a bit, gradually slowing until he was just giving an occasional hard thrust between heavy pants. Harry’s hair was damp with sweat as he boneless sank down on Draco, he was heavy but the omega could handle it.   
When his knot went down he didn’t even bother taking out, he turned Draco on his knees pounding into him.  
The headboard was smacking the wall loudly, the bedsprings were creaking and Draco’s never felt so fucking lost in his life. Everything in him was focused on Harry, on every inch of them touching, the wet slick slide of sweat-soaked skin rubbing.  
The omega screamed, his prostate being landed at every thrust, his body still sensitive from the orgasm.  
When Draco finished again, moaning weakly, his hips moving in small little circles in time with Harry’s thrusts, Harry flipped him, swinging Draco’s leg around as he put Draco onto his back. The omega looked at him lost, his eyes unfocused and his chest coated with come, but Harry wasn’t done. He pressed hard until his knot popped inside, swelling since he already had one orgasm he didn’t come right away and he could play with the omega body a little. One of his favorite activities.  
Draco shouted when he took hold of his prick stroking him until he was close again, then the alpha stopped. Draco protested but Harry took his wrists bringing them up.  
“These are not going to move, I made myself clear?” He said. Draco gave a quick nod.  
Harry started stroking him again only to stop again, tears rolling down Draco’s cheeks this time.  
After the third time, he had to hold Draco’s hands up to prevent him from touching himself.   
The omega was delirious, his body divided between overstimulation and the need to come.  
He didn’t go for his cock this time, he pressed to fingers behind his balls, teasing his prostate from outside, grinding his knot against from the inside. Draco trashed under him screaming incoherently as something big and devastating built inside him. He was almost scared by the pleasure. His legs went numb as the sensation grew.  
The pressure came overflowing from the inside and from the outside, Harry’s knuckles working against the skin behind his balls, and Draco’s breath got short, his eyes rolled back...and oh, oh, oh, he’d been building up so long that he almost feared the release.  
He came so hard that his body arched completely from the bed only his shoulders sustaining him. Harry panted in his ear hot wave of come filling him. It went on forever, his body falling back on the sheets shaking in the after-shock.  
“Oh, Merlin.” Said Harry his lips brushing against his neck.   
“Oh, Salazar.” Panted Draco back. “I thought I wasn’t going to survive.”  
“That was hot… if I didn’t just knotted you I’ll probably fuck you again right now.”  
“I’m not one of those teenagers that write dirty stories on you, Harry Potter, you can fool them but I know your a not going to fuck anything for hours.”   
Harry chuckled. “I love you Draco.”  
“Of course you do.”  
He could feel Harry slid into sleep, his knot still seated deep inside him.   
“I love you too.” He whispered in the night.  
On his neck, Harry’s lips bent in a smile.  
Three weeks later, Draco had a lingering sensation as he wore the travelling cloak. Harry was making a last-minute check to be sure they didn’t forget anything  
In front of the fireplace, Harry tangled their fingers bringing his hand to his lips kissing the ring while he looked at Draco. The blond felt so weak in front of such adoration that he felt the corner of his eyes fill with tears of joy. Harry tugged him closer sliding an arm around protectively as they walked into the flames together.


End file.
